


What You Deserve

by Entireoranges



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Magic, F/M, Gen, I suck at tagging, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, green seer, if anything supernatural seems unabelivable just remember its fantasy, just go with it, very few rules exist, yes jaime left like an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Jaime is traveling to Cersei and what he believes is his destiny. Until he has an encounter with a man who had been following him the last few hours.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 19
Kudos: 70
Collections: Bear's Den Lyrics





	What You Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for awhile but was unsure how do to it. I finally decided to give a shot. If it's good I don't know, at least it's out there instead of rattling in my head.  
> Inspired by Bear's Den lyric **"The world forgetting, by the world forgot"** from the song _Berlin_

He could swear he knew not this man, yet as he stared into his eyes they were some familiar almost taunting in a way Jaime was unable to explain.

“Are you going to kill me? Which of my enemies employs you? I have so many.” This stranger had been following him since early light, at a far enough distant Jaime had almost dismissed it. People travel and on the same paths. But when the stranger stopped his horse to rest, or to feed only at the times in which he did, Jaime knew. 

Finally he had enough of the game. He wasn’t afraid. He caught the stranger unfocused, his back turned from his target to tie the laces of his boots. Jaime held the dagger tightly in his hand and pressed into the stranger’s neck. Enough to say I’m fucking here, not enough to cause death.

It was then that he saw his eyes, he almost released the dagger to the ground as his mind whirled with faces from the past on who he could be. Or perhaps related to. He quickly pulled himself together and spoke his question.

“No. I’ve come to save…’ the stranger pauses, a smirk flashes over him ‘you.” He finishes.

“I don’t need saving.” Jaime hisses.

“So says the man who is riding into now what is enemy territory to his sister with the plan to save her, yet you have already decided you are more than willing to die alongside her if that’s the only option.” Jaime wants to lunge the blade in; instead he just stares at him. It wasn’t the fact he knew he was journeying to be with Cersei that unnerved him; he hadn’t exactly been silent in the stables with Brienne.

Gods Brienne. Jaime had forced all thoughts of her from him. Thinking of her now, the vivid images of her sobbing, begging him...No! He almost spits out loud. Mind returning to the here and now.

It was how the stranger spoke it. The tone of his voice. That sent shivers up Jaime’s spine. And those damn eyes! 

“What concern is it to you if I live or die?” The stranger takes that moment as an opportunity to pull away from Jaime and more importantly the blade from the dagger. Jaime is surprised it had taken him so long, his hold and threat neither had been that great. The stranger just stands there not drawing his own weapon nor using his fists instead. 

“Because. Every action we take affects everything. Often in little ways we never notice or think twice about. But sometimes our actions open up doors and possibilities that last not only your lifetime but many others. Such as for example when you told a simple yet convincing lie about a certain blue colored gem to save Lady Brie…”

“Don’t say her name.” It almost came out as a plea. Even hearing it spoken by someone else is an agony which Jaime can barely bear..

“Very well. You see though? That simple act of saving her from their cocks and likely swords afterwards, you ended up losing your hand. Every action and act we take affects something else.”

“You still haven’t answered my question.” The stranger smiles.

“Let’s just say that you living affects me. Something I am quite fond of, father.” Jaime once more studies his face, not only the eyes but the whole of it, and then takes in his height, his stance… _so much like…her...so much like me?_ He stumbles back.

“Who are you?” Jaime mumbles.

“Someone you are two days away from ensuring will never be born if your journey continues on.” The only thing Jaime finds him capable of doing is laughing, he almost falls to the ground for the lack of being able to catch his breath. The stranger watches him, a smile in his eyes that doesn’t reach his mouth.

“I have no way to prove to you who I am. Rather shall I say who I will be?’ He wrinkled his brow, thoughts drifting off somewhere unseen and unknown ‘it’s really quite confusing. Magic and all that. I personally don’t give two shits over it, nor do I believe a fraction of the stories. Well perhaps I should remedy that thought…”

“What are you yammering on about?!” Jaime snaps, suddenly feeling as if he were standing in front of Tyrion, he too could seemingly talk a person to death, or the desire to have you complete the act yourself.

“How can I explain something I don’t fully comprehend myself, father?”

“Stop calling me that. You are truly craven are you not?” The stranger is the one who laughs at this occurrence, not as long or as hearty though.

“You know I speak the truth. Far as being craven? I doubt that too, however we can one really know? All I know for certain is that I am your son. I am Brienne’s son. Or that I am to be if this works as was promised to me.’ The stranger sighs and races his fingers through his dirty blond locks, they seem to have the consistency of straw; the same as hers. ‘The truth of the matter is I pissed someone off. The details aren’t important, let’s just say I am a Lannister and as you know we have a habit of doing such things. And as a way to revoke revenge they used blood magic, apparently muttered some words and tried to erase me from well...existence.” Jaime stays silent for a few moments, studying him once more, trying to find himself in him and not just of Brienne. The jaw, that was his. Perhaps the nose too. The personality and attitude is where Jaime showed the brightest. He takes a deep breath and clenches his eyes shut for a moment. 

“Then how are you here? If what you are saying is true.”

“Luckily for me he wasn’t that good?’ Jaime’s eyes narrow his patience fading. ‘My apologies father. But he did mess up the incantation. I am in somewhat what a limbo state. Neither existing nor not existing. A green seer told me I had to journey here to this moment, this day and stop you. Luckily for me he is good at what he does and ta-da here I am! For now. Do me a favor and go back to Winterfell. Return to her. To us. I really care not for the details, I only care about the final results.”

“I…” Jaime stops trying to find the right words, all thoughts turned to mush. If not for the fact not even a moon ago he literally fought an army of the dead he would have turned swiftly away, returned to his awaiting horse and sped from this foolishness before him. 

“From where I come, the world in which I was born and where I’d desire to return to, when you left on this venture you had the same intentions as you foolishly hold now; however the difference comes to play is in my world she was able to stop you. And when that fool fucked with my life he removed that single moment. See? A very simple act that has a great effect on far more than you can understand or ever know.”

“By your own words I am to believe she is already with child, how does my returning change that?” The stranger’s face grows dark, Jaime watches his hands clench into tight fists.

“You would willingly leave the woman you claimed to love? Rather the woman I know that you love? To run to someone who has been nothing but toxic to you? And I know too what shall occur for you if you do join her side at the Red Keep. I’ll keep it simple for your understanding father, I am not the only one who shall no longer exist. Though if she matters to you so little then by all means walk away. Her grief and sorrow shall lead to her losing the pregnancy.”

 _She is hateful and so am I. We were born together, we shall die together. I don’t want her to be alone, of everything and all she has lost Cersei deserves to have_.... Jaime stops reciting the excuses and lies he had been telling to himself for longer then he could remember. He did everything for her. Her needs always came first. Always. He looks at the stranger, his son. It was time to end that. Cersei created this mess and she deserved the death Jaime can only assume was to be included on this path. _What will me joining her do? She has nothing more and only herself to paint the blame to; I have everything. Or I did._

“Of the horrible words I told her. How I pushed her away…”

“She’ll forgive you father. Do you doubt how well she knows the heart that pounds within your chest? There are demons within you that mother only can sooth and she never ran from them. Or from you.”

“I don’t deserve her. I deserve…” His son steps forward and places each of his hands upon Jaime’s face, cradling it the way fashion had that fateful morning.

“You do. Your sister is not worth your death. She is not worth mother feeling as if she failed you. And she certainly is not worth me simply no longer existing. Because besides pricks such as Ser Abram’s and his shit incantation skills I have a good life. I am having a good life. Please father, turn back. Reset things how they were destined to be.”

Jaime pulls back to take in not only his face, his words as well. _I am worth it. They are worth it. Cersei never was._ He allows his mind to linger on Brienne, remembering her soft touches, even more gentle kisses. That was love. Is love.

“The Stark’s are gonna be pretty pissed off.” His son throws his head back and laughs.

“Since when has the lion feared the wolf? Yeah they aren’t very happy with you but I assure you that your head shall remain attached to your neck.”

“This could be a very clever ploy and trick to have me walk straight back to my execution.” Jaime’s cynical side for a moment pushes through.

“It would be won’t it? On my life and honor I have spoken the truth with you. And only the truth. Fortunately or unfortunately in one of the ways I take after mother is my terrible lying skills. So what is your choice, father? Shall I continue my life?”

“What shall happen with you? When I return?” His son smiles at the question.

“If the green seer is correct once you walk away from me and back to Winterfell and mother the life that Abram sought to destroy should be reset. Everything should return to the way it’s supposed to be. A life you deserve.” Jaime nods slowly.

“So I take this is goodbye?”

“For now. We’ll meet again. Though I shall withhold no memories of any of this. Just do me a favor and in twenty years time warn me from joining Ser Abram for a drink in the Riverlands. Hells just tell me not to associate with him at all. Trust me nothing shall be lost over us not being acquiescence with the likes of him.”

“I shall try my hardest.”

“Good because if I fear we shall find ourselves having this same conversation again if you don’t.”

“May I ask you something?”

“You may, but beware I was warned not to tell you too much.”

“What is your name? May I know that?’ His son takes a step back, furrows his forehead. ‘What shall I learn that’ll affect the course of the world by being told this information?”

“Oh nothing like that! I just find myself thinking and if I am being honest and I have already told you honesty is the only thing that passes best through my lips; that I’ve never been that pleased with my name. And perhaps this would be the perfect opportunity to push you towards another…” Jaime grins.

“I think it’s best we allow things to follow the path as it was supposed to be. Plus I’m sure your name is fine.” His son nods.

“It’s true I don’t necessarily like it but I was named after a great man and for that alone I cherish it. That’s another mother will be needing you soon. And that is all I’ll say over this. Much as I am enjoying this conversation, it’s been a pleasure and an honor, besides your weakly placed threats to kill me, but I think it’s time. Just remember you deserve...you deserve everything. Especially our love. Never doubt that.” Not trusting himself to say anything more Jaime gives a final nod and pivots away, walking to his horse a few yards a head. As he climbs into the saddle he turns back for one last look, at least for a few years, to find no one there. The horse he rode still tied to the tree. Jaime smiles.

“I’ll see you soon Selwyn.” And with a speed equal if not harder and faster he begins his travel back the way to her and the life he deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not pleased with the ending and for that I apologize.


End file.
